PEC
|items= Small key (x2) Tablet Zero Jr. doll Laser emitter (purple) (x2) Laser emitter (yellow) (x2) Small protective suit Zero Jr. in suit |minigames= Connect the Dots: Outside Connect the Dots: Inside Shape Combination Lock Digital Number Colors |links=Floor B }} The Pressure Exchange Chamber, or PEC for short, is an escape room behind the blue chromatic door on Floor B. Sigma, Clover, and Tenmyouji go through this room on Tenmyouji's route. Layout The Pressure Exchange Chamber is made up of two rooms, one on the upper level and one on the lower. The upper level is the preperation room, where a person prepares to enter the PEC, while the lower level is the actual exchange chamber. Story Sigma heads to the PEC with Clover and Tenmyouji on Tenmyouji's route. Once arriving in the room, Clover finds a PEC manual. It explains that the pressure outside the facility is higher than the pressure outside, in order to keep airborne viral contagions out of the facility. The manual mentions the room has hazmat suits that are supposed to be used in the PEC room. They head down the small elevator and find the PEC. Tenmyouji says it is impossible for there to be an easy exit and that the only way out is the Number 9 door. They put on the Hazmat suits and head into the PEC. They discover an exit door, but it is sealed shut. This makes Clover run out of the room and the pressure in the chamber begins to increase. Sigma and Tenmyouji are able to lower the pressure and get out. The trio then removes the hazmat suits and solves the puzzle. Inside the safe is a map of Floor B, two moon cards, a memory card, and the exit key. Tenmyouji says the memory card looks familiar, but doesn't explain anything. Sigma and Clover take one moon card, while Tenmyouji takes the other. After leaving the PEC, they head to Warehouse B. Items Found Items Tablet The tablet is found within the exchange chamber downstairs, laying on the bench. It can be connected to the USB cable on the machine upstairs to scan the Zero Jr. doll. Zero Jr. Doll The doll is found inside of the other Zero Jr. replica in the exchange chamber. It can be obtained after the room decompresses and the replica is popped. Combines with small protective suit to form Zero Jr. in suit Small Key (x2) One of the small keys is found on the pressure control panel in the exchange chamber. The other key is found behind the glass case on the elevator. They are used to unlock the rightmost and middle lockers outside of the exchange chamber. Laser Emitter (Yellow) (x2) The yellow laser emitters are found inside of the power plates on the wall of the exchange chamber. The plates can be removed after the Zero Jr. replica explodes. They can be placed on the yellow cable fittings to redirect the current from the power box to the control panel. Laser Emitter (Purple) (x2) The purple laser emitters are found inside of the power plates on the wall of the exchange chamber. The plates can be removed after the Zero Jr. replica explodes. They can be placed on the purple cable fittings to redirect the current from the power box to the control panel. Small Protective Suit The suit is found in the middle locker outside of the exchange chamber. Combines with Zero Jr. doll to form Zero Jr. in suit Combined Items Zero Jr. In Suit ZeroJrSuit.PEC.jpg ZeroJrSuitCombo.PEC.jpg The Zero Jr. in suit is found after the Zero Jr. doll and the small protective suit are combined. It can be placed on the chair upstairs to be scanned by the machine. Minigames Connect The Dots This minigame is played twice in the PEC, once to enter the Pressure Exchange Chamber and once to exit it. To complete these puzzles, the player must connect the dots on the locking device matching the dotted notes to complete the minigame both times. Shape Combination Lock In this minigame, the player must use the numbers at the bottom of the device and convert them to certain symbols. The key to convert these symbols is found on the benches in the locker room and the Pressure Exchange Chamber. The correct sequence that equals 25113 is cylinder, hourglass, star, star, and diamond. Digital Number Colors DigitalNumberColors1.PEC.jpg DigitalNumberColors2.PEC.jpg This minigame is activated after the Zero Jr. doll in the suit is placed on the chair and the tablet has been plugged in with the USB cable. The player must enter a three-digit passcode into the machine. There are two sequences of colors that are found throughout the rooms that lead to these two passcodes. Using the digital '8' in the minigame, you can translate the color sequences to numbers. The escape password can be found using the paper with colorful picture found in the rightmost locker on the lower floor. Using the code, (cyan + red + blue + yellow + magenta + black), (cyan + green + black + blue + yellow), (cyan + green + black + magenta + yellow), the passscode is found to be 623. The file password can be found using the code on the side of the machine itself. Using the code (green + pink), (green + pink), (green + pink + cyan), the passcode is found to be 117. Trivia *There is a fatal game-breaking glitch in the PEC. If the player saves during the PEC escape section, there is a high chance that their game will freeze and their save data will get corrupted, forcing them to delete their data and start the entire game over. This glitch occurs less in the 3DS eShop version of the game, and is far less fatal. The same glitch occurs under the same circumstances in the Crew Quarters. *Uchikoshi claims that his favorite moment in the game occurred during the escape section of this room, when Sigma sniffs "Clover's" protective gear.http://virtueslastreward.com/qa23 *Behind the Number 9 door is a second PEC, with the only difference with this version of the room is that the second door in the actual chamber is unlocked and not barred. Humorous Quotes *Examine the Zero Jr. replica after decompression. *# *# *Come upstairs after escaping from decompression chamber. *# *Examine one of the lockers near the entrance after removing the suits. *# Category:Article stubs Category:Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:VLR Locations Category:Floor B